Mai-chan
by Haintrex
Summary: "YOU WHAT!" Kagami's eyebrow twitched. "I said, I got you a fan-meet with your precious Mai-chan."


**A/N: Yo my lovely readers, a while ago an awesome reviewer asked me for a prompt and it's been a while since I really felt the motivation for that particular prompt (I've never written this type of AU either). Sorry it's taken a while Anonymous reviewer BeyondTheSky, I'm just kinda bad with the Established Relationship Au's. And I really love when Aomine or Kagami hate each other at first and then fall in love. It's kinda a thing for me. Lol.**

 **Also, sorry if this isn't the best idea, or my best writing (I'm sorrryyy) but I love when reviewers come out of the woodwork to say something to me. And I've kinda had a bad night due to my sis and her boyfriend fighting (againnn) so I'll try and make this happier!**

 **I've been drinking, forgive for the extra errors~**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!"

Kagami's eyebrow twitched. "I _said_ , I got you a fan-meet with your precious Mai-chan."

Aomine's mouth had dropped open in completely shock; it kept closing and reopening due to him trying to find words to express himself. "I—ugh, what? I mean, how?!" He shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kagami, twirling him in the air, "You beautiful man you! When?"

The redhead merely chuckled after he was set down, still wrapped in Aomine's arms, "Well, since we're in the NBA and apparently she's a big fan of mine, I was able to score a closed fan-meet with her this Saturday at one of her modeling shoots. So you'll get the whole background info and everything, you know, watching her in action and all that shit."

He didn't think that Aomine's eyes could get any bigger, and stars could practically be seen floating around his head in excitement. Kagami just shook his head in amusement at his aho; the man was so obsessed with the idol, though he didn't mind much. Nothing could possibly take Aomine away from him and he knew that, so he wanted to do something really special for him.

"FUCK YE—Ahem, I mean… great. Sure. Whatever." Aomine tried to play it cool, gaining his composure as he coughed and looked to the side. The redhead rolled his eyes at the dramatics; he already knew that Aomine loved her so he didn't know why he had to act that way.

"Oh? Well then I guess I can call it off if you're not feeling up to it…"

Aomine's hand was never as fast as that moment, grasping Kagami's hand to keep it from reaching his phone, "NO! I—uh, you already scheduled it so no harm in going right?"

"Mhmm." Kagami tried to hide his laughter. Aomine was too cute.

* * *

There was a stream of people moving at all times while they were in the studio. A huge green screen was in the back, a couple lights placed just so that the photographer would be able to get the shot that they wanted. A couple PR's were shouting things and moving along through the crowd while Kagami and Aomine sat by the food table. Aomine was glaring at him while he stuffed a donut in his mouth.

Aomine leaned into his space, whispering like he was on sacred ground, "What the hell are you doing?! Mai-chan's going to be here soon and you're eating all her food!"

"Che, did you see her waistline? I'm pretty sure that this food isn't just for her." Kagami snorted. "Plus, when the hell did you gain a conscience?"

"Since we're on MAI-CHAN'S photo shoot set! Don't disrespect my idol!" A tan hand forced him to put back the other jelly filled donut onto the plate.

"Oi! I was going to eat that!"

"Shhhh! She's coming!"

"Ha, fanboy!" He chuckled. Aomine just ignored him, eyes wide as he took in the swimsuit that his precious Mai-chan was wearing. It was a good thing that Kagami was secure in his knowledge that Aomine only loved him, or else he'd be pretty fucking jealous.

"Hello there! You must be Kagami-san and Aomine-san! I'm glad that you could make it, and I've been huge fans of yours since the beginning of your basketball careers!" Mai smiled at them. Aomine practically melted in a puddle of fanboy-goodness. Though it had been surprising to hear Horikita Mai liked basketball, he was still grateful for the opportunity.

Kagami rolled his eyes at the sight and smiled slightly at her, "Thanks! I always love meeting fans. But as I was talking to you about earlier, this is my boyfriend, Aomine Daiki. He's probably been following you since your debut." His hand gestured to his boyfriend, who was gazing at her with a star struck expression.

Mai giggled behind her hand and patted Aomine on the head, "Oh my! He's such a handsome man, Kagami-san! If you hadn't taken him already I may have stolen him for myself."

"You can steal me all you want…" Aomine murmured. The redhead just snickered again and lightly smacked the back of the bluenette's head.

"Well I'm glad that you two could join me, and I hope that you enjoy the show." She said while moving to get into her place in front of the cameras.

Aomine couldn't help drooling as he watched her pose for each photo, Kagami's eyes shining in happiness at the sight. He loved that he could give his boyfriend the dream that he'd always wanted. Mai bent her back slightly, threading her left hand through her hair as she winked at them, the camera taking it all in. Aomine was sagging against him, eyes still starry. They kept watching as she went through each phase of the shots, some being an add for a refreshing drink that she was doing for the same company, and another that she was acting as a maid for their cleaning magazine (which Aomine especially liked).

Towards the end of it though, her eyes met Kagami's and she smiled. Mai waved at them, and Aomine's forehead scrunched in confusion. She paused in her posing, looking at the photographer who nodded, giving permission.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun," Mai spoke, calling them in a more familiar manner, "come on up here!"

Aomine jerked in shock, looking to Kagami, only to find him smirking. "What is this all about Taiga?"

"Huh? I have no idea," He lied. His lover's eyes narrowed at him but didn't say anything as they stood and walked up to Horikita Mai.

"Y-Yo," Aomine stuttered cutely, blushing like a teenager to both of their delight.

"Hello darlings." Mai smiled brightly at them both, "Now Aomine-kun, if you would just stand right here… Ah yes, perfect, and Kagami-kun…" She placed them to the areas that the photographer agreed on also, moving them so they faced each other.

Aomine looked so confused as Horikita Mai left the photo area, and he glanced between them and the photographer and lights, "What's this about Taiga?"

It was Kagami's time to flush red, and he cleared his throat to get down on one knee. Aomine's eyes couldn't get any bigger, "Daiki, we've been together for the past four years and I've always known since the first day that you asked me out that it would come to this. I want to see your grumpy face every morning when I wake up, I want to have you cheering in the crowds at my games, I want you to go against me in games! Fuck, I just want you in my life. So, will you marry me?" Kagami had pulled out a black velvet box to open it, two gleaming rings inside, one dark red and one dark blue.

He could see the glistening midnight blue eyes staring at him in adoration, "Taiga… I—you did this all for me?" Aomine whispered towards him, touching his cheek gently.

Kagami nodded, staring at him like Aomine was his whole world. "Of course, I'd do anything for you…"

A tear leaked down Aomine's tan cheek, "…Yes… Yeah, fuck yeah. I want your stupid face in my life too." Kagami stood up and wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck, the bluenette's going around his middle.

"Good," He mumbled against Aomine's lips, then pressed forward. Aomine moaned into his mouth, greedily sucking his lower lip into his mouth, ignorant of the flashes of light going on in the background.

Aomine's precious Mai-chan was squealing with joy, jumping up and down… Neither of them noticed as another fujoshi was born.

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, omg I read this one story where Mai-chan turned into a fujoshi, I forget who it was by, but it was inspiration for the last part! So kudos to them.**

 **Hope you enjoyed BeyondTheSky!**

 **Comments are love :3**


End file.
